The world of soul eater
by deathmark38
Summary: The world of soul eater is a dangerous one and Cyrus strobe knows that a he goes to Death city meets intresting people. fights and bad luck as he tries to be a death sycth.


Hello readers, this is something kind of special as it is written from my OC's and others moments in a forum called _The World of Soul Eater_ and this is pretty much about the things that happened and are still happening to our OC's. Only one belongs to me, so thanks to all those on the forum and to everyone reading. Thanks to them for the great ideas that they have created. I also would like to give credit to my beta reader Pika who is also the creator or Mimi before I forget, There is also a story out there like this only more of and origin story I think by Pinkcot a author and creator of Sakura.

Talking: Hello

Other/anything: **_Hello_**

**_3._**

**_2._**

**_1. THE WORLD OF SOUL_****_EATER_**

**_0_**_._

The sun beamed down across a giant desert. Its loud, dark laugh could be heard throughout the dunes. A figure walked slowly, his face covered in a long, thin cloth. Dark blue sunglasses blocked his face as he slid down another dune. Looking around, he saw his destination: a giant city named Death City.

"Well, almost there..." The figure sighed, walking faster and the sand moved as the wind blazed through, making the figure disappear from sight.

Inside Death City, the streets piled with people doing various things from talking to neighbors to buying and selling and of all, it was just a normal day to them. In the middle of the city was a Café, a very popular known for their coffee, tea, and food. Many of the students that go to the DWMA (Death Weapon and Meister Academy) were known to go there for breaks and to talk with friends.

Across the other side of the city there was a park filled with trees, a playground, and a lake that was very large for its size. It was the most visited place in the city; a small basketball court was on the side of the park and a medium-sized fence wrapped around the front. The residential district was half the city to the left of it; all the homes, apartment buildings, and hotels all had a view of the giant school on top of the mountain that was DWMA.

The figure walked slowly; his bag moved slowly as he walked from the city gates, grumbling at not knowing where to go. He walked to the nearest building: a café. Death Bucks was its name. He walked in, getting a couple stares as he sat down at the counter. The nearest waiter walked up and asked him what he wanted. The figure shrugged and laid down seven dollars.

"Whatever this gets me," he said. The waiter smiled and nodded, grabbing the money, and went to get the figure his drink.

The waiter came back with a coffee cup full of tan-colored tea. Hot steam rose from the cup as he placed it in front of the figure.

"Welcome to Death City, by the way you look like you're new," he smiled. The figure nodded and took a sip of the tea; he smiled at the taste.

"Not bad," He whispered. The waiter nodded, smiling, and walked off to grab a recite for the person.

"Sign your name here, please, it's kind of a policy," the waiter said. The figure shrugged and wrote it down. The waiter grabbed it and looked it over, "Cyrus Strobe." The person known as Cyrus nodded, taking another sip of his tea. "Nice name," The waiter walked off and into the kitchen. A girl in the corner sat quietly her hair was smooth and jet black. It went to her waist. Cyrus paid no attention to her as he gulped another mouthful of his tea.

Sakura reached for her cup because she accidentally knocked it off the table. Many people turned their heads. "I'm sorry," she said. Cyrus looked down at his tea, gulping as it was the last of his money for the day. He wouldn't be able to buy another.

"Well crap," Cyrus then looked as the girl started to pick up pieces of broken glass she had dropped. She gave a quick sorry afterwards; Cyrus walked over and started to help pick it up. "You don't have to be sorry about it," he said

She looked up to see Cyrus and then she turned away, but she did say thank you. Sakura collected the glass and threw it away. She apologized to the owner of the shop; Cyrus watched as the girl went and threw away the glass and apologized to the owner.

"Hmn, wait a minute…" Cyrus turned around, seeing no one there, but his tea was missing.

Sakura told the owner she'd pay for the damage and handed him the money. She then just ordered some cake and began to eat it. Cyrus looked around, seeing his tea being poured down the sink in the kitchen. A sad sigh escaped his lips, "Dang..." Cyrus walked to the owner and paid for the drink, and as he was about leave a thought hit him. _"She never did_ _give__ you her name…" _Cyrus shook his head and walked out to his seat.

She ignored the boy who was about to leave the shop. "_Oh yeah I need to work on my next chapter." _She looked up and his vision was blurry from lack of sleep..._"Just ask her, you idiot."_ Cyrus looked at the girl as she turned another page in the book she was reading. _"Okay just ask her, it sounds easy right?"_

Sakura felt a soul and saw Cyrus. "May I help you with anything?" she asked with no emotions. "Um, yeah, just wondering..." Cyrus got an idea and smiled, "do you know where the DWMA might be?"

Sakura nodded and said, "It's the school on top of that hill over there." She pointed to the direction of the mountain.

"Thanks…Hey, can I get your name so if someone asks how I got there?" Cyrus gave a small smile as he finished. Sakura closed her book and stood up. She glared at Cyrus. "I'd rather not say." She paid for her cake and started walked out the door. Sakura looked back at Cyrus.

"What are you waiting for? I'll take you there," she offered. Cyrus looked around the city; it was a site to see.

"So, you go to the DWMA or what?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes I do," she replied.

Cyrus rubbed the back of his neck, "So, you a weapon or a meister?" He stopped as he looked at a mirror on a cart market.

"I'm a meister," Sakura had to stop when Cyrus stopped.

She sighed, "Do you want to get to the school, or not?"

Cyrus looked at the girl with a sad smile and nodded, "Sorry, I thought I saw something..." Cyrus walked behind her, not giving a second glance. "_What can you see in a mirror?"_ Sakura led Cyrus to a bunch of stairs.

"Shibusen is at the top. You'll need to have a lot of stamina to reach the school," Sakura started walking up the stairs. Cyrus looked at the steps and smiled. _"Sounds easy." _Cyrus turned around, seeing nothing behind him, he looked up seeing the girl way ahead of him, "Hey wait up!"

Sakura ignored his screams, "Save your voice for later." She was still ahead. "_Save my voice for later...what the hell is that supposed to mean_?" Cyrus ran quicker as she got farther away. _"Ask her for her name! You said it would be easy." _Sakura reached halfway, which is the five hundredth step, without a sweat. She looked down only to see Cyrus still behind. Sakura took out a bottle of water and placed it on the stairs. She attached a note that said: _If you get tired_. Sakura continued running up the stairs.

Cyrus looked as he reached the halfway mark. A water bottle was sitting there for him, "Well at least she considering me dying of thirst." Cyrus went for a drink; seeing something in the refection, he dropped it. It rolled down the stairs. Sakura reached the top. It was a nice workout. She sat down on the stairs, waiting for Cyrus.

Cyrus looked up, seeing the girl. She was waiting patiently for him at the top, "Heh, thanks for waiting, man that one hell of a work out, eh?" Cyrus looked down, seeing the view. "Now would you look at that?"

Sakura asked, "Are you a weapon or meister?"

"I'm a weapon..." Cyrus looked at the school with a small smile. "Well are you going to show me around, or what?" Sakura instantly took out her fan and aimed for Cyrus's head.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Cyrus backed up, tilting backwards to the stairs. Sakura saw Cyrus was about to fall, so she grabbed him and pulled him back forward.

"Jeez woman what was that for?" Cyrus looked down the stairs. "That would not be a trip to get up from."

Sakura muttered, "Sorry." She pulled Cyrus so that he would not be near the stairs and attacked him again.

Cyrus rolled to the side as she attacked him again, "That's it!" Cyrus's right arm gave a silver shiver of light before a black and gold-colored sword replaced it. "Alright come on." Cyrus jumped in the air, his arm slashing down. Sakura dodged the attack. "Can I help?" something inside Sakura asked. _Ume, this is my fight, alone. I'm fighting fairly._ "Okay!" She quickly aimed for the stomach.

Cyrus let the blade slide to his stomach, blocking the punch, "Come on lady what are you doing?!" Cyrus then felt his leg fall more than it should have. "Son of a bitch." Cyrus started to fall down the stairs. "'OW! OW! Why!? OW!..." Sakura mentally face-palmed and caught the boy. She dragged him to a bench and started to help the guy.

"You're weak," she said. "I overestimated you."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and stood up, "Lady, I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back," Cyrus looked at his arm; the blade slowly became his hand, "but I don't do that without a reason." Cyrus gave her a stern look, "And if you think I'm weak then you really don't know me that well." Sakura sighed as she bandaged Cyrus.

"I wanted to test you, but who knew that a bunch of stairs would be your downfall," Her lips curled up into a small smile, but it could barely be seen.

Sakura sighed as she bandaged Cyrus. "I wanted to test you, but who knew that a bunch of stairs would be your downfall." Her lips curled up into a small smile, but it couldn't be seen. Sakura finished helping Cyrus. "I lowered my powers so it would be that of a kishin. I was not going to kill a boy." She stood up. "Can you move now?"

Cyrus her a quizzical look and said, "So in all, you would probably kick my ass with a look..." Cyrus sighed cracking his neck he stood up, "If you ever want to do a re-match, I'm game." Cyrus looked back one last time at the city his eyes flashed a bit of anger before he walked in.

"I hope you'll be more of a challenge next time," Sakura followed the boy. "Are you feeling any pain?"

Cyrus gave a smile, "Yeah I'm fine…It's nothing I haven't handled before." Cyrus looked the girl up and down, shaking his head a little. Sakura looked at him.

"That's good. I can't handle another death." Cyrus kept his mouth shut; he knew not to ask, "So how long have you been a meister?"

"Not long maybe a few months," she responded.

"Hmn cool if you're as strong as you say, this should be easy," Cyrus gave a quick sigh as he looked around. "You don't know me that well." Sakura made a small smirk. Sakura's smile faltered. _You really don't know me that well. _Sakura showed Cyrus around the school.

Cyrus was shocked at the size of the school, well, considering its size outside. "So you've been here only a couple of months, huh? For some reason this kinda feels familiar in a way even though I have never been here." Sakura showed Cyrus the school some more until they were back the entrance.

"That's basically the school," she said.

"Well, thanks for showing me around and all..." Cyrus looked one more time at the city below, "I gotta go so again: thanks…um heh you never did give me your name..." Sakura looked up and turned away.

"Sakura...Natsumi..." she said in a low voice that couldn't be heard by Cyrus. Sakura ran down the stairs. And instantly he watched as the girl ran down the stairs he swore he heard her name, but it wasn't loud enough, "Hey wait I didn't catch that!' Cyrus arm turn into a blade he aimed at the air a small white button on the blade was pushed sending the sword into the air.

Sakura deflected the sword that was coming towards her. She threw her fan with a bit of black blood like a boomerang at Cyrus and kept on running.

"Hey wait up I'm not trying to-shit!" Cyrus rolled away from the fan the sword retracted to his arm he aimed again sending it to a building as he fell with a thunk. He yanked forward sending him to the building so he could see the girl below him. "This is so not going to work."

Sakura retrieved her fan. _Now this is a fair fight._ Sakura sent a soul wavelength to Cyrus who was right above her. She then jumped off the stairs and landed. The wave length smashed into him, only causing a small stop. Cyrus rolled away, free falling to the trees below. "Wooooohooo!" Cyrus turned backwards shooting the sword into the closest building. With a tug, he swung towards the trees.

_Ume, now I need your help._ "Hai-desu!" Sakura's fan got bigger and she jumped out of the trees. She ran to a place where there were no people and things that might need to be paid for if they were destroyed. She was in battle. Glaring at the fan, his sword arm attached as he glided to it. His eyes widened as it got bigger, "Crap." Cyrus stabbed his sword down into the earth, stopping him instantly. The fan was mere inches away from his face. The fan passed, giving him a moment to look around.

"Well I'll give it to you for a place to battle; this place looks pretty good." Cyrus let the blade get longer to four feet. _Let's go Ume! _Sakura sent out a soul wavelength to Cyrus and right behind it was her aiming for his stomach.

"No mercy," she whispered. Cyrus smiled, and within the two seconds of being attacked he was on the move. Cyrus fell backwards, tripping the girl and rolling away from the soul wave. He jumped to a stop, his arm aimed for any movement.

"Come on, you gotta be faster!" he shouted.

Sakura gave a black face. _He's different... from before. Not much stronger though. _The fan became smaller and turned into two fans. She aimed one for the sword and another one towards Cyrus's face. Cyrus watched as the two fans came spinning his way.

"Nice," Cyrus ran to the nearest wall. His right arm turned into two feet of blade and his left hand the same. He ran across the wall, sliding against the brick and blocking the first fan by crossing his arms. The second missed as he blasted himself up with his right arm.

Sakura caught the fans and lunged toward Cyrus with them. Again, one was coming towards his face and the other was for his stomach. Cyrus glared as she came launching at him. _"Okay calm down..." _Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Now!_" Cyrus flipped in the air, both arms came crashing down at the girl and one scraped against her cheek. The two fans cut at his shirt the one aimed at his face, missed, but cut some small pieces of hair.

Cyrus looked at the cut. _"Black blood."_

"Hmn interesting…" Cyrus backed up. The fans were sharp, probably sharper when bigger. Cyrus then got an idea, "This is gonna hurt." Cyrus let his arms go back to normal as she got closer Cyrus gave a chuckle, "Boom." Cyrus was blown backwards; his soul wave had made a shock wave heading right to the girl.

Sakura saw the shockwave and her black fan disappeared. Instead, her metal fan became five times bigger. She held her ground and with one quick motion and made a wind to counter the shockwave. Cyrus smashed into the wall, his head snapping against the brick making spider-like cracks as he slid down he watched as the girl who had deflected his attack didn't even get a scratch.

"Well damn," Cyrus landed on the floor his right arm gave a small shiver, _"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" _Cyrus yelled in his mind. Standing tall, he walked to the girl. Her fans seemed to be at her side, she could probably cut him in half if he wasn't careful. Then a thought hit him: _"I don't want another death." _Cyrus smiled and walked forward.

Sakura wondered what was happening and her fan became size two again. She slashed Cyrus's stomach, making his wound bleed again and another was sliced at his arms. Cyrus got closer. Even if she attacked him, the wounds were small compared to the first time. Transforming into a weapon, he said, "Come on." Cyrus growled he was only three feet away.

Sakura sighed, "You've given up." Her fans became larger and she placed one at his neck. The other sliced his stomach across.

Sakura was confused. Are you going to kill him?_ I don't know, but I fight seriously now that I know his strength. Come on can't I just kill him?_ "You know I can't kill people!" Sakura screamed. _Aw, man...__This was an agreement after we fought. And got to know each other!_ Sakura felt Ume smile. _Yeah yeah._ She dug the fan deeper into his body and the other fan already pierced the skin on the neck causing him to bleed heavily.

Cyrus coughed a little as the fans dug deeper, "BOOM!" Cyrus's wave length smashed in the girl, sending her flying. His right foot was a blade, digging into the dirt, also stopping him from smashing into the wall again, "Check mate." Sakura! Sakura did not expect that. She coughed up some blood. _I'm okay, Ume!_ Sakura looked at Cyrus.

"Well played," she coughed. Her heart started hurting._ No Ume!_

Cyrus walked over and kneeled down. He grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulders, helping her walk, "Come on let's get to a hospital." Cyrus felt his leg go numb as he walked to the hospital.

"Get away from me, now!" Sakura screamed. She started walking away from Cyrus.

Cyrus cursed and tossed his sword in an arc; the chain wrapped around the girl and he pulled her back and dragged her, "No way in hell am I having you die on my conscience!" _You don't understand!_

"Just run, now!" Sakura screamed. Too late... _Ume..._ Sakura blacked out. Her eyes became black. She broke the chains.

"How dare you do that to my sweet Sakura!" the girl yelled.

"These wounds? They already healed," The girl stood up without a single scratch. "Sakura was being fair and didn't use my powers to heal herself. And you!" The girl had a dark aura around her. "You're going to pay for hurting her!" Cyrus backed up, holding his arm. It was bleeding; he stared at the girl..

"Fine! Do it then!" Cyrus looked down, seeing the puddle. His reflection showed an old man behind him. His eyes ripped out, his mouth full of daggers.

"Do it now!" Cyrus yelled, walking forward.

The girl smirked. "Gladly." She created a black fan out of thin air and walked forward. "See ya, boy."

_"So her name was Sakura...nice name..." _Cyrus looked up his eyes showing no fear, "Oh yeah and before I go, you might want to look behind you." Ume looked back and said, "Huh?" Cyrus ran forward as she looked back. As she turned around, Cyrus lips connected with hers.

The girl's eyes widened. It snapped her out of the control. Sakura came back and saw what was happening. She pushed him away and blushed._ "He…!" _Sakura's heart was already racing, but she put on a strong face. She cracked her knuckles and hit Cyrus to the nearest building. Then she ran back home.

_"Cyrus." _Cyrus groaned as he opened his eyes, "What do you want old man?" Cyrus looked over, seeing the entity sitting next to him. Cyrus had smashed into the ground; his face was looking to the floor.

_"You threw away my gift today you should be dead..."_ Cyrus growled as he tried to move, "So...that all you wanted from me anyway to die..." The old man gave a raspy laugh, _"Not yet boy…not yet._

**_A couple of hours later…_**

Cyrus yawned and looked around the café. He lifted the cup of water to his lips and sighed. His right arm lay limp as he leaned on the counter trying to relax. His whole body hurt a lot; that fight was a good one and it left him bruised, if anything. He looked at the time and sighed. He had about twelve minutes before they closed and he didn't have an apartment like he had hoped for.

The café's doors opened and a girl around his age stepped in. She was about to his shoulder in height and she seemed energetic for the time now. She skipped over and asked for a carrot which made Cyrus give a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cyrus turned seeing the girl waving a carrot at him, "Taste the power of Carrots! CARROTS!" She tossed the carrot at Cyrus's face, hitting him dead on.

Cyrus burst out laughing and covered his eyes with his hand leaning back. "Hey don't laugh!" she ordered. Cyrus smiled and snickered as he took out his hand, "Names Cyrus."

She sighed and shook it, "Mimi." Cyrus nodded and drank more water as she asked, "You a meister or weapon?" Cyrus looked over; seeing as the girl was focusing on him he put down his drink, "Weapon."

The girl known as Mimi beamed and ran over to him and looked him over, bombarding him with questions: "What's your form? What can you do? How old are you and where did you come from?" Cyrus smiled and answered to his best, "I'm a double sided black obsidian sword four feet in length with a gold chain link painting going down it." Cyrus paused and answered again.

"I can do things others can't and I'm fifteen years old and I came from a small town about two cities from here." Mimi stopped and lifted his arm, taking a look over it, "You got a partner?" Cyrus chuckled, "No I don't, I only got here today."

Mimi stepped in front of him and looked him up and down, "Hmn so you're very new then…" Cyrus nodded a no, "Maybe being with a partner, but killing monsters: no."

Mimi gave a questionable look, "So then you have seen the school then?" Cyrus nodded a yes.

"Alright then; you need a partner and I need a weapon. Interested?"

Cyrus smirked and shrugged, "Sure why not." Cyrus stuck out his hand and smiled, "Partners." Mimi shook it vigorously and nodded, "You live in the dorms?"

Cyrus chuckled nervously, "Um, I don't live anywhere."

Mimi grabbed Cyrus by the arm yelling, "THEN YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME ON MY COUCH, PARTNE!" Mimi grabbed the carrot that the waiter placed down and dragged Cyrus. _"What a first day."_ Cyrus thought as he looked up at the moon its teeth bleeding.

HELLO readers; I hoped you liked this story and again thank everyone on the forum of The _World of Soul Eater_ for the idea and help!

DEATHMARK out!


End file.
